


DADT, Timing and Muffins

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DADT's been repealed but nothing's changed. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DADT, Timing and Muffins

DADT had _finally_ been repealed, but nothing on Atlantis had changed. As John stood in line, tray in hand, he found himself wondering why. He'd spent a long afternoon a week ago with Woolsey working out strategies because both of them knew it wasn't going to be as simple as just saying "hey, it's okay to be a gay soldier!" And yet, all their planning and John's own concerns, both personal and professional, seemed to have been a wasted effort.

_Even if you look at the statistics, there has to be more than one of us,_ John thought as the the normal breakfast crowd bustled and moved around the mess hall. He snagged a bowl, filled it with corn flakes, grabbed a couple cartons of milk and a banana, and then paused, looking over the pastries.

"What've we got today?" he asked, pointing at a light brown muffin.

"Maple bacon, Sir," Corporal Sanders said. "Lucy's experimenting with a recipe her dad sent her."

"Real bacon?"

"Well...no. It's that stuff we got from the Maltoi."

Maltoi bacon was actually pretty good; John grabbed two muffins.

Still pondering the whole DADT thing, John headed for the team's table. As he got close he noticed that Ronon had a couple of the maple bacon muffins and there was a empty muffin wrapper on Teyla's tray as well.

"Hey guys." John said, sitting down across from Ronon.

It was all so normal, so ordinary, and as John poured milk into his cereal, he suddenly realized the answer to his problem.

_Well duh...._

"Coooofffffeeeee," Rodney moaned, setting his tray down before he slid into place next to John. He slurped his coffee and then, fortified, looked around. "Hey, how come you guys have muffins? They were all gone when I got there."

John automatically reached for one of his muffins and then paused. Someone, he knew, had to be first and anyway, he gave Rodney food all the time and Rodney still hadn't gotten a clue.

He turned and looked at Rodney. Rodney blinked back at him, a slight frown on his face. "What? Did I miss a spot when I shaved?"

Reaching out, John rested a hand on Rodney's cheek.

"Nope," he said, and then leaned in and kissed Rodney.

He didn't make it into some huge production number, didn't try to slip Rodney some tongue or anything. It was still more than just a peck on the lips though; he lingered, his hand moving back until his fingers were cupping Rodney's neck, right at his hair line.

For what seemed like forever--long enough for John to feel the first faint stirrings of panic in his gut--Rodney did nothing. Then, all of a sudden, he seemed to get with the program and his lips pressed back, warm and sure against John's mouth, and no, that wasn't _panic_ in John's stomach at all.

It was only when they both pulled back a little that John noticed the silence. Even before he glanced around, he knew that everyone in the room was staring at him and Rodney; he could almost feel their eyes on his skin.

"Please," Rodney murmured, low enough so that no one but John--and maybe Ronon and Teyla--could hear him. "Please tell me this isn't just a...you know...morale thing."

"Only a little," John said, reaching blindly for his tray. "Here," he added. "Have a muffin."

"Oh!" Rodney said, louder this time. He looked at the muffin. "That's why you always give me food!"

"For a genius, you're kinda slow," Ronon said.

"Ronon!"

The people at the table next to them laughed and then, like some release valve had been turned, the whole mess hall erupted with cheers, whistles and laughter.

"They're maple bacon," John said as Rodney took the muffin.

Rodney grinned broadly and kissed him.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend to do all of John's [imagined first kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51447) but I was feeling kinda schmoopy, so here's one of them. Also, just, you know, fyi: [maple bacon muffins.](http://www.evilshenanigans.com/2009/04/maple-and-bacon-muffins/)


End file.
